You Need To Tame Him
by estel450wing
Summary: Newt Scamander's fame as a magizoologist reaches across galaxies and then what will happen when he is needed for a very different sort of an adventure? Features Newt, Tina, baby scamander and new friends from a distant land.
1. Chapter 1

You Need to Tame Him

Hey guys. I'm a huge fan of both Rowling and Tolkein. It is just a piece of some curious crossover between them. It is almost my first fanfic. Contains comedy, drama, romance, thrill and magic. So enjoy...!

London, 1929.

Newt Scamander and Porpentina Goldstein have been married for two years, now nurturing the most fantastic beast of their own, Charles Artemis Fido Scamander. Grindelwald has not been defeated yet but Newt, Tina, Dumbledore and Theseus have somehow managed to conjure Quienee back and she is engaged to Jacob, after Dumbledore's promise that he will get their marriage approved.

It was a warm afternoon, with a clear sky.

The living room was filled with innocent chuckles of a sweet child.

Tina palpated her six month old's lower jaw and she felt something hard and pointy on her finger tip. "Ohh finally, Charlie has started his teething, thank God." Tina was excited and delighted.

Newt was, who was formerly reading a book, quickly set it aside and spread his hands for the infant that Tina had picked up from the feeding chair to put him on his daddy's lap. Newt held him close and kissed him on the forehead. The little one was also smiling as he saw his parents so happy until these cute little giggles were replaced by fright as the door sounded like thunder. Newt rose up from the sofa, alarmed, he held the baby tightly and even close. Tina got her wand at the ready and passed Newt his wand. Newt was carefully holding Charlie in this right hand and his wand in the left pointing towards the door, while Tina standing beside his right shoulder placing her free hand on Charlie's chest. The door was constantly being knocked. It was heavy and forceful at start,but now, a gap of a few seconds between each loud thump. Little Charles was just about to cry. "Shhh.." It came from both the anxious parents. "Tina, take him and go hide in the suitcase, you know where." Newt said while giving a firm expression. "I'm not going anywhere withou..." her sentence was interrupted when Bunty showed up, rushing upstairs to the living room. "Mr. and Mrs. Scamander, you hide! I'll get it, I'll say its my house and I don't know you people." She was gasping. "But Bunty you..." Tina murmured worringly. " Please leave or they will break in. Please go." "Accio suitcase. Hurry up Tina, go inside. Bunty will get the door, meanwhile I bring Zuwua." Tina had no other choice. "Be safe." She whispered with a gasp and went into the case with her baby. Her eyes watery and heart pounding.

"Bunty, you know the spells right?" "Of course Newt, now go."

Bunty slowly walked towards the door. Now it felt as if the other person was also tired but still not ready to give up.

"W-Who is it?" there was a shudder in her voice.

She heard a raucous voice say "Ah, finally!... At least they are home."

"Who is it?" This time she was loud and grumpy.

"We want to meet Mr. Newton Artemis Fido Scamander, the Magi...the beast expert from Lindon, UK , Planet Earth, Silky way Galaxy... Is he home?"

"I'm not bound to tell you. Who are you?"

"Ohh... My name is Dwalin and we have our king with us, Thorin Okenshield, Mr. Newton would know we are coming, didn't he get the letter?"

"Bunty, who is it?" Newt whispered as he came from the basement towards the living room.

"Newt, did you get any letter informing of a visit of a guy whose name is King Thorin Oken..whatever."

"Wait.. what? No..."

Newt got puzzled and stretched his hand to open the door. He was going to say the secret password when " Sir.. No this can be a trap." Newt took a deep breath.. "Trust me Bunty! I've made all the arrangements. Don't panic."

He gently opened the door. He first saw a vacant space, but when he lowered his gaze than usual, he saw some strange folk, hardly 4 feet tall, long beards, fancy moustaches, stout physique and dressed like medieval warriors. There were 13 such people standing on his doorstep who looked frustrated after 7 minutes of door knocking.

Newt didn't know what to say, but the rather foolish expression on most of the faces partly convinced him that they were not dangerous. However, Thorin's gaze was mysterious and a bossy attitude on his face.

To be continued...

Please post reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Bunty peeped out. She could see a rather youger looking and a bit handsome one wipping off sweat from his forehead and saying " Ohh brother, it was a long journey, I'm feeling thirsty, will this tall wizard not allow us in?" "Yes Killi.. I'm also exhausted, I told that wizard at that castle not to trust that foolish bird with that letter."

Added another one from them, whose beard had many braids.

Newt composed himself and felt some pity to see them actually tired. "Please come in. I'm sorry for the delay but we were alarmed by the way you knocked."

He received a short stare from that bossy little guy as they started to enter almost in a queue. Bunty was wonderstruck while she was literally counting them. "Eleven , twelve and...thirteen!.." She was noticing each and every detail. "This is what your wand looks like?" She addressed the guy named Killi. He chuckled, " Dear, I don't know what is a wand, we call it an axe." He raised his axe to show it to make it prominent.

Newt interrupted, "Please take a seat, ohh sorry I can get more." He quickly conjured a few more chairs with his wand. Bunty pointed towards Newt's wand, and said to Killi, " That is a wand." She was bit shy when she said that. "Well, alright...my axe can't make chairs." There was a huge laughter but Thorin was as serious as he always was. Newt asked Bunty to bring some food and drinks. The 13 of them sat in a semi circle and Newt took a seat in the middle. He started, "So, may I speak to Mr. King Thorin oken...?" "Okenshield" came a voice from them. "I'm listening" Thorin was angry because he realized that his being king was taken for granted.

"So, what on Earth brings you here... to me, how can I help you?"

"Actually Mr. Scamander! unfortunately, its only you who can help us." Thorin finally said something.

Newt continued, "In fact, I would first like to ask, who are you? Where are you from?"

"We are..." Balin, an old, wise looking person had just started to speak when the suitcase in the corner opened and a beautiful young maiden came outside rushing towards her husband.

Those strange people were not very surprised. "Newt, what is going on and who are they... I mean what are they?"

Tina was anxious. She still had her wand at the ready but not pointing towards anyone. Killi muttered in his brother's ear, " This folk is so obessed with these wooden sticks". There were soft chuckles.

"I don't know Tina. They said that they need my help."

"Newt! you cannot simply...Ohh Flingo, what have you brought?"

A pinkish colored owl just came inside the house from the window that Tina opened for him.

Two letters were tied to his feet.

Tina, took him in her hands and patted his features... she carefully untied the two envelopes.

"It's Quinee's owl, ins't it?" Said Newt.

"Yes, and the letters are dated for yesterday... ohh Flingo, I know, Europe is confusing to you... my poor boy."

"This nasty Flingo made us knock the door for 10 straight minutes..." Dwalin was angry.

Bunty brought meal with an apetizing aroma... Those people got busy in eating while Newt and Tina were curious about the letters.

"Tina, this one is yours, from Quinee"

"And Newt this one is yours from Dumbledore."

They exchanged the envelopes. Tina was sitting on the kitchen cabinet, while Newt was sitting on a stool beside her. "They are both sent together, so I guess we should read them together." Tina suggested.

"You first."

Tina opened the seal carefully, she read out loud,

" My beloved sister, Tina.

I hope you and your fantastic family are doing great. Yes I'm also missing you a lot but Teenie... we can't come right now. Dumbledore said that me and Jacob have to stay at Hogwarts for few more weeks because Grindelwald might be hunting for me and Newt's amazing school is the safest place for us, Tina. Tell Newt that we love his school. We both are volunteering as cooks in Hufflepuff kitchens. Its so soothing. Tina please come over here some day, I'm missing Charlie terribly.

You know Tina, when I was going to send you this letter, Dumbledore gave me his letter to send as well as all of his owls were busy. I heard many intersting things in his mind so I expanded this letter to tell you that Newt has to go to a place, in a far away galaxy, the planet Arda. He has to tame a beast over there who has captured poor Thorin's very house. He is a very sad person. He has lost too much. I pity for him. And Tina, that planet is very beautiful, you must also go there with Newt. And thats all I could get from Dumbledore's mind. Keep writing. And inform us before you guys leave.

Love,

Quinee"

Newt and Tina were staring at each other out of surprise. " I'm going to where? Thats hilarious." Newt bursted.

Tina took a deep breath, "Now your turn Newt, may be this letter will clarify things."

"Hope so" He began,

" Dear Newt,

I hope you are doing well with your family. Your son is very beautiful. I hope he will become a great wizard in the future.

My dear, I'm afraid I have another task for you. I know you have a family to look after but Newt, it is very important. I told you once about my mentor from a distant land, named Gandalf the Grey. He is helping me to find a way to destroy the blood pact. Now, he has asked me a favor, not in return, but I will feel ashamed if I don't help him. I would go there myself if I were a magizoologist. But that's you Newt. There is a creature over there that only you can tame. That is causing a little trouble for them. You only have to convince it to not to do that. So Newt, tomorrow, a company of 13 dwarves will knock your at door. It will be like a thunder clap. And yes, Dwarves, are short heighted with long beards and dressed like warriors. All of them have an axe.

About the rest of it, you can ask their king, Thorin Okenshield. I will come to see you with my Palantir the day after tomorrow. Till then, treat these fellows with great hospitality. They are a bit annoying but good at heart. I hope you will cooperate as you always do. And these are just some intelligent magical creatures for you Newt. I know you can handle them.

See you soon.

Albus Dumbledore."

Newt and Tina were still for a few moments. Then Newt broke the silence," I don't have a problem with a beast, but another planet? Seriously?"

A wave of excitement swept through Tina's chest when she recalled Quinee's description of Arda. " Newt, darling, it might be a wonderful adventure, a breakthrough in your life as a magizoologist."

"But Tina, I can't leave you and Charlie alone."

" No one is staying alone, we are going with you."

"Tina, come on. I can't risk you two. It is sometimes very dangerous at the beginning. Charles is only a baby."

"Newt, I really want us to go. I will stay in some hotel over there."

"Well, Flingo, you poor birdy, come here, what punishment should be for you for the mayhem that occurred just because of you coming late, 24 hours late."

Tina smiled as she saw Newt gently caressing Flingo's feathers. He was so kind to them even when he was angry with them. That is what she loved about him. And she knew that Newt will agree to help them. She knew him very well.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

The letters cleared the air between the two parties to a great extent. Tina was determined to provide them the best hospitality she could as a host. Newt treated them in a friendly way, although they were not human, they were different creatures, but still, they were not like his other beasts. They were more like humans, the same communication problems did arise. However, Tina and Bunty were there to help him with that.

Newt was always happy to help others. But he thought that every time Dumbledore sent him somewhere, there were bad things going on those places and the circumstances he went through were unpredictable. On his first journey, his creatures went lose and a ban was put on his foreign travel. The second time, in Paris, the ending was very rough, death of Leta Lestrange and Qinee's departure, Credence gone. Although some of the loss was replaced, but he thought of Theseus whose heart was still empty after Leta's peril. Newt didn't want to lose or even witness a loss this time.

When he went to New York, he almost had nothing to lose. But this time, he had a family, a brother, and friends. This made him more puzzled.

It was a cloudy morning. Breakfast had just been done.

They were all in the basement. The Dwarves were showing great interest in the beasts. They were helping to feed and look after them. Kelpie was unexpectedly very well with Gloin. Tina introduced Charlie to new friends. Filli and Bofir did funny moves for the baby at which he was much amused. Bunty showed Killi magical plants.

Newt was in his office, sitting on the chair and waiting for someone as it had been two hours since he sent the letter. Then, he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. "Hey Newt, it looks amazing, why are you sitting alone?"

Newt stood up and hugged the person before saying anything.

"Little brother, I've never seen you so depressed before meeting a new magical creature. Your letter was two pages long, very unusual though, but I swear I read every word."

"That's very nice of you ,Theseus."

Theseus took Newt's office chair and Newt sat beside him on a stool.

Theseus sounded very composed and fresh... although these two years had been very hard on him. He hadn't found any love interest. He had buried himself under his work. But, for the last six months, he was different, it seemed that he is actually trying to move on. Yes, it was the day when his beloved nephew, Charlie was born. Holding him for the first time had quietly mended many wounds in his heart. All the dreams of a perfect family he had with Leta, were now fulfilled for his brother, whom he loved more than anything, although he could not become a brother that Newton actually needed.

That baby brought hope to his life. He hoped to be a better person and wanted to do everything for Charlie that he could not do for Newt.

"Theseus, would you like some coffee?"

"Sure."

Newt was happy to see his brother drinking coffee. Because before Charlie, Theseus would only drink fire whiskey, that was destroying his very health.

Theseus took a sip and said," So little brother, still confused?"

"Yes, that's why I asked you to come urgently."

"Newt, I know all your concerns and fears. They are justified. But one thing I must say, every time you traveled as per Dumbledore's command, there wasn't just loss, in fact there was more gain."

"Ohh please, The.."

"Sshhh Newt, listen to me first."

Theseus placed a finger on his own lips.

"You hadn't gone to NY, you had never met Tina. I really admire her. She was the only one who could recognize the most amazing person, hidden beneath your awkwardness. I too realized this fully when I observed her. I too was among those people who thought that Newt Scamander can never have a family of his own, before she said yes to your proposal.

She made us realize that Newt is not awkward or weird, but he posses a talent that we all lack. And I now pity the people who scorn my brother, because all of them are living fake and superficial lives."

There were tears in Newt's eyes.

"You were never supposed to meet this woman Newt, if you had not gone to NY. Secondly, you had almost lost her, but, what made you see her again?"

"Paris yes, Theseus. I'm getting what you want to say. These two trips gained me the relationships that I always lacked. I even got closure to you after these."

"So, Newt, don't be upset. Sign the treaty, pack your suitcase. Go."

"You know, at those times, I had almost nothing to lose. But now, I fear to lose what I have gained."

"I get it Bro, but believe me Newt, you always had something to lose. For the NY trip, you creatures were all you had. They were your family. But you risked them, didn't you?"

"But Charlie is fragile."

"I know, I would ask to leave him with me. But I know he can't live without his parents. And because of Grindelwald, this place isn't safe for him either."

"You want to say risks are everywhere?"

"Yes. And let's talk to Thorin about the safety they can offer for Tina and Charlie."

Theseus got up and went towards Charlie who almost jumped from Tina's lap when he saw his uncle.

"Welcome Theseus, its great that you arrived, Newt was very upset." Tina said with concern.

"Don't worry, I've talked to him. He will be fine."

Theseus took the baby in his arms and he went to every dwarf to say hello. Bunty introduced him to everyone.

"How are you doing Bunty, any bitten fingers?"

"Ohh I'm fine sir, huh luckily no, its been three months since I got my last bit from Kelpie." She giggled while saying this.

"Ohh please, don't call me sir. Call me Theseus."

"Ok si... I mean Theseus."

Bunty got into Hogwarts when Theseus was in his fourth year. She was their distant cousin. Her mother worked with Newt's mother in raising hippogriffs. She was a poor lady who had lost her husband in an accident few years after her marriage. Mrs. Scamander gave her the job out of pity. Theseus always used to annoy Bunty when they were kids. On the other hand, Newt was kind to her, but Newt never had such feelings for her that she had for him. He just saw her as a younger sister. He gave her the job of his assistant, when she was nearly starving as her career after school was going nowhere. Newt's creatures got her interest. After his marriage with Tina, she forgot what she felt for him and in fact never wanted to think what Newt was for her. But every time she saw Theseus, since childhood, she felt foolish and confused. She didn't know why. He had been very mischievous to her but she never got angry.

All of a sudden, a voice came from the stairs,

"Hello everyone, hope everything is going fine."

The man with a short beard and three piece suit had a glass ball in his hand. He was stepping down.

To be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey look Filli, its the wizard from the castle... Rumblekore!" Killi was excited to see him.

Theseus corrected quickly enough,"Guys! its Dum-bule-dore not what you said," though he was amused to hear a funny twist for his professor's name.

After greeting everyone, Dumbledore summoned Gandalf the Grey in his palantir.

An old man with a long, white beard and grey robes, was visible in the glass ball. His background was eye catching. Gold and silver bright walls with intricate decoration of light metal and green luminous plants. It was fascinating for the Earth people, especially, Tina and Bunty.

Gandalf said in his croaky tone," Hello, its good to see you everyone, Dwarves, young wizards as well as witches and what a beautiful little wizard baby."

Newt smiled and patted Charlie's head.

Dumbledore introduced Gandalf to Newt and others then said," Gandalf, Mr. Thesues Scamander wants to talk to you."

"Come child, what is it you want to say?" Replied Gandalf politely.

"Uhm..um.. Sir firstly I am really inspired by your personality and powers and the way you are helping us to fight Grindelwald... I just want to know about the level of security that you can provide to my brother and his family during the quest."

"Ohh... that is not a problem young wizard! Mrs Scamander can stay at any of the safe places here in our world. But the safest of them is Rivendell, from where I'm talking right now."

"Okay?" Theseus gestured as he wanted more explanation.

"Rivendell is the capital and the strong hold of Elves of Middle-Earth. Lord Elrond, the leader of the elves dwells there and keeps an eye on the happenings all around."

"You said Elves?"

Dumbledore intervened," Let me clear it, the Elves of Arda are different from those of our planet. There they are the Valar, the wisest, magnificent and fairest of all beings. They are tall, strikingly beautiful and most intelligent and skillful. They can provide you the best protection on that planet. Elves on our planet are given a low value because of their size, narrow range of thinking and vulnerability, which I however strongly oppose."

"Me too, Dumbledore." Newt exclaimed.

Tina couldn't wait to say," So it is done then.. we are going to Arda."

Newt smiled at Tina then at Theseus and said," I can't wait to meet the Dragon, Smaug."

Tina was very excited.

Dumbledore said goodbye to Gandalf and put away the palantir.

Theseus turned to Dumbledore," Everything is fine, but one thing I am still wondering, we don't know them how do they know us? How did they chose Newt?"

Thorin addressed Theseus," Let me explain to you Pal, we were just as confused as you are. Our initial plan was to hire a burglar instead of a tamer."

"Then what happened?"

"We went to that hobbit's burrow, whose name was Bilbo Baggins."

"What is a hobbit?"

Balin started," Hobbits are human-like short heighted creatures, simple, peace loving, live in ground holes."

Thorin continued," Yes and these folk are mostly ignored by others on Middle-Earth. That is why we went to him to hire him as the one who would steal the Arkenstone from the halls of Erabor. Then that"s another story how we would use it. Not of your concern. However, he was very reluctant to join us, even convinced by Gandalf, but he refused. Gandalf asked him the reason. He simply said ,'You don't have to steal a stone from Smaug, which already belongs to you. Actually, YOU NEED TO TAME HIM, tame the dragon, that"s the best you can do, I suppose.' And we were all wonder struck."

Killi added eagerly," Then we asked him who will train that beast. He simply smiled and said to Gandalf, ' I thought you would know this.' He showed us a book named Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by this Newt Scamander. He asked us to find him. Gandalf liked the plan so we came ere."

Newt was intrigued," Wait, how did my book get there?"

Dumbledore's expressions were kind of cheeky. " Actually, Newt I was going to tell you but then Grindelwald's matter got worse. I have a connection with other worlds and we exchange literature. I provide worthy books of our planet to book sellers in Arda. They do the same. Gandalf had read the book but this idea was meant to spring from Bilbo's mind. That is why we both admire hobbits a lot."

"Dumbledore how is that you are connected to other worlds and we are not?" Bunty asked in an innocent way.

"My dear, its complicated, actually Sir Gandalf the Grey chose me as his apprentice on this planet. They choose only a few from one place. Before me, there were other people who had connections with other worlds, most marked of them are the four founders of Hogwarts."

Theseus took a deep breath, "Uhh, and we thought they were just rumors."

They chuckled.

Thorin said," Now pack your luggage Mr. and Mrs Scamander, we'll have another session of discussion soon again. Right now we have a dragon to tame."

Newt agreed," Yes, he is right."

Everything was placed in Newt's suitcase. Charlie's whole baby room was shifted inside the case and so was half of Newt and Tina's bedroom.

Newt took Niffler and Zuawu with him.

"And Dumbledore, how are we going to travel?"Asked Newt.

"By a portkey of course."

"And where is it?"

"In a secret location in Hogwarts." Dumbledore whispered.

"So, we will also meet Qienee and Jacob before we leave?" Tina was delighted.

"Its seems though." Newt replied with pleasure.

They all went to Hogwarts. Dwarves were under a spell by Dumbledore to appear as humans to the students. They were escorted into the room of requirement by Dumbledore, where he had hidden the secret portkey. Qienee and Jacob arrived there. All parting rituals were done. Charlie was blessed with so many charms and prayers by his aunt and uncles. Finally, Newt and Tina touched that mirror that was meant to be the portkey. They vanished, followed by Thorin and rest of the dwarves. Qienee, Jacob and Bunty were both smiling and crying. Theseus was gloomy but contented to contribute in a noble task. Dumbledore said, " Don't worry, as soon as they reach Rivendell, we will be able to see them on the palantir."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The feeling on another planet was somewhat different. The pull of gravity was a bit more, the air thicker and yet fresh and relaxing, may be because of the lack of pollution caused by muggle industries and engines. They landed on a grassy terrain surrounded by rocky landscape. It resembled the pasture lands of New Zealand.

Tina and Charlie were in the suitcase. Newt whispered to the case placing it closer, "Tina we've reached. Wanna come out, for sight-seeing?"

Tina came out, Newt took Charlie from her and tried to show him the surroundings. Tina asked Thorin," Where are we right now?"

"We came out of this enchanted rock portkey to the eastern border of Rivendell. Just a little walking and we will be in the elf city."

"Great."

They crossed a narrow ridge in the middle of mountains that opened into a wide road leading to the picturesque valley. Luminous trees, shinning waterfalls and a golden bridge was visible at a distance down below, heading towards magnificent halls and gorgeous pavilions. For Earth dwellers, it was like straying into a dream, a dream of the heavens.

The dwarves were indifferent, rather annoyed by the idea of meeting the elves and having to eat a vegetarian meal. The company was halted by a group of tall, slender, fair looking people, their hair were long and smooth, neatly done, just like their elegant dresses. One of them dismounted his horse and addressed them," I am Harivion, I bring word from Lord Elrond. Your steps were being watched by us since you arrived on this planet. Welcome to Rivendell."

Newt and Tina were caught by surprise. Charlie was forcing Newt to move forward as he was attracted by the glitters of the enchanted valley.

Another person from them spoke to his leader," Their weapons, Sire."

He gently replied, " They are friends of Gandalf the Grey, that won't be necessary, yes the dwarves too(this part was in hushed tone)."

They were escorted by them to the court of Lord Elrond. It was of ancient style, a huge piece of wood was carved into a table placed in the center along with an elder tree with golden trunk and branches casting its shadow on the table.

An alluring, yet modest elf with dark hair was sitting on his throne, he stood up to welcome them when they arrived. So did rose up Gandalf the Grey from his seat next to Elrond and first greeted Thorin Okenshield. Newt, Tina and Charlie were given a warm treatment as they were the special guests. After a tender meal, a meeting was held to discuss the matters of journey to Erabor. Elf maidens at the palace service had already put Charlie to sleep in a cradle made of giant leaves and elvish ropes.

Tina chose to stay at Rivendell. It was both safe and fascinating.

"Can we not simply disapparate to that kingdom of mountains?" Newt asked Elrond.

His reply was astonishing," My lad, magic on this planet works differently than on yours. The air is thicker, the composition of matter here responds differently to energy. That makes teleportation magic almost impossible here. We created that porkey which took you along, with a great turmoil. The beings and the beasts here are almost resistant to the magic possessed by you. That is why Gandalf, whose magic is a thousand fold stronger and complex than yours, cannot simply take the dark forces single handed. And the elvish magic is although strong, but cannot be wielded as wizard magic."

"It means I forget I'm a wizard."

"Nearly."

"Then how am I supposed to fight the orcs or other dark beings you told me about?"

"Hey Pal, we thirteen are therefore going with ya, to protect ya." exclaimed Dwalin.

"Yes he is right Mr. Scamander. The dwarves will take care of that all. However, the magic I posses, allows me to make you learn some war arts quickly."

All was set, in a few hours, Newt had learnt to wield a sword and a dagger. He was given special elvish blades that would glow blue when an orc or goblin approached.

It was very hard to leave Tina behind, like it was at the docks in NYC. For the first time Newt was going away from his child, since he was born. It was hurting but one thing he knew that his family was in safe hands. After greeting his family, the tamer left Rivendell with a company of thirteen dwarves.

Gandalf accompanied them for some part then took a detour to make sure that their were no troubles in their path.

To be continued...


End file.
